Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.28.108-20170311192627/@comment-30084869-20170828212926
Das Beispiel mit den Power Rangers ist wirklich gut wegen dem Zusammenleben der Mutanten und Menschen. Es würde dauernd, bis alle friedlich miteinander leben können, aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, das es zur heutigen Zeit schneller möglich wäre als vor 50 Jahren. Es würde auf jeden Fall Menschen geben, die sich in angsteinflößende Tiere mutieren lassen und versuchen an Macht zu kommen. Und dann denke ich, dass es dumme Menschen gibt, die es einfach cool fänden sich in ihre Lieblingstiere zu mutieren, als wäre es ein cooles Tattoo ... . Bloß ist ein Tattoo das kleinere Übel. Man müsste auch Wohnungen und Häuser Artgerecht anfertigen lassen, was bestimmt extra kosten würde. Weil ich glaube nicht, dass so ein Fih Face oder Rahzar eingepfercht in einer 2 Zimmer Wohnung leben könnten und dann auch noch mitten in New York/Manhatten. Und auch andere Öffentliche Einrichtungen müsste man umbauen. Dass ich erst jetzt darauf komme! Krass. Da kämen Kosten zu stande! Ich würde Old Hob verstehen. Das könnte man mit Familie vielleicht vergleichen. Ein Kind, dass ohne Eltern in einem Waisenheim aufgewachsen ist, würde bestimmt auch andere verachten, die ihre Eltern am liebsten los hätten. Oder Menschen mit wenig Geld verachten oft auch Leute, die ihr vieles Geld für unnützes Zeug verschwenden oder plötzlich ein bisschen weniger als gewohnt haben und auf Mitleid machen. Ich bin mir sicher, die Medien in der realen Welt würden genauso wie Clayton Kellerman reagieren. Alle Mutanten schlecht reden und die Menschen vor ihnen warnen. Aber ich schätze auch, dass andere Sender die Mutanten benutzen, um zu zeigen, dass sie nicht rassistisch sind und das alles nur für die Einschaltquoten. Als würden die Mutanten zur Schau gestellt werden und alles gut reden. Für Werbung missbrauchen und alles. Die Medien sind böse :/. Das mit den Krankenhäusern gefällt mir wirklich. Erinnert mich ein bisschen an die bemalte Lady von "Avatar Der Herr der Elemente", als Katara versucht hat dem Fischerdorf zu helfen und nachts immer als bemalte Lady aufgetaucht ist und das Dorf am nächsten Tag immer voller Hoffnung und Freude war ^^. Echt, du fandes die Szene mit dem kleinen Mädchen peinlich? Ich fand das irgendwie süß. Okay, bisschen fremdscham war dabei, aber ich fand die Idee schön, dass Leo auf ein normales Mädchen trifft, das keine Angst vor ihm hat. Nicht so wie der Katzenbesitzer, der ganz laut geschrien hat, als er Mikey sah xxD. Schule ist schon schwierig, wenn man "anders" ist. Man wird geärgert oder sogar gemobbt. Als Kind ist man meist echt grausam und merkt es nicht mal. Irgendwie kriegt man da schon leicht angst um die eigenen zukünftigen Kinder. Man weiß ja nie, ob es noch schlimmer wird. Allgemein merk ich schon jetzt mit 17 Jahren, wie sich die Zeiten geändert haben! Die Grundschüler in Bayern haben Nachmittagsunterricht! Grundschüler! Als ich in der 4. Klasse war, hatte ich spätestens um 13 Uhr aus, aber schon jüngere haben anscheinend bis 15Uhr oder so! Hat mich richtig schockiert, als ich des letztens zufällig gelesen hab. Aber ich glaub, das ist auch schon paar Jahre her und ich habs erst jetzt mitgekriegt. Aber du hast recht, zum Glück hatte man noch die Liebe der Familie und anderer Freunde, die einen wertschätzten. Sonst wäre man ganz daran zerbrochen. King Komodo und Chote sind wirklich interessante Nebencharaktere. Es sind oft die Nebencharaktere, die wirklich faszinierend sind. In Star Wars finden viele einen auch ganz interessant. Lustigerweise hab ich seinen Namen vergessen. Und in Game of Thrones finde ich Kleinfinge aka Petyr Baelish echt spannend! Deshalb bin ich auch so sauer wegen der letzten Folge. Bist du auf dem neusten Stand? King Komodo interessiert mich sehr, wenn er schon Kinder töten, nur um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Das muss schon was heißen. Erinnert mich so ein klein bisschen an Moriarty aus Sherlock. Ich weiß nicht, ob er in den Büchern auch so ist, aber in der Serie hat er quasi auch nur mit Sherlock "gespielt". Freut mich, dass dir meine Vorstellung vom Internetgott gefällt ^^. Ich fands echt seltsam, als du mir die Vorstellung aus dem Buch beschrieben hast. So stellt man sich eher Gamer vor, aber das Internet ist so viel mehr. Wobei die Vorstellung vom Aussehen aus der Serie auch recht interessant ist. Vielleicht ein junger Mann, der trotzem allwissend ist und bestimmte Fähigkeiten hat. Ein bisschen so wie Bran aus Game of Thrones, der alles sieht. Bloß bezogen auf den Internetgott, würde er nicht die Zukunft sehen können. Eher die Verangenheit, so als würde er den Browserverlauf lesen können. So eine Begegnung mit modernen Göttern wäre echt gut. Ich stelle mir vor, wie der Gott der Medien (mir egal ob männlich oder weiblich dargestellt) so ähnlich wie Petyr Baelish wäre. Er würde ein Spiel mit den Turtles spielen und Lügen erzählen, aber wirklich glaubwürdig. Recht seriös wirken und sie wüssten nicht, ob sie ihm vertrauen könnten. Der Gott des Internets wäre beängstigend, da er (wie schon erwähnt) alles weiß. Mehr muss ich glaub ich nicht mehr zu ihm sagen. Konsum würde ich mir typisch weiblich vorstellen. Sie hat gute Überzeugungskraft, wäre fröhlich und nett, als würde sie niemandem etwas tun. Aber uuuh, Konsum ist manchmal echt böse. Hab in den Ferien schon viel zu viel Geld ausgegeben. Aber zu den anderen beiden fällt mir nichts ein. Das mit verzogenen Kindern ist schon so ne Sache. Eine alte Freundin von mir wurde ziemlich verwöhnt und ich glaub, das hat sich nicht gebessert, sie war auch immer richtig zickig in manchen Momenten. Ich denke es kommt auf die Situation drauf an. Bei Kintaro war es halt echt seltsam, dass er dann ganz plötzlich lieb war, obwohl er die ganze Zeit so ein dummes Kind war. Echt? Viele fanden die Folge lahm? Ich fand sie toll. Sie hat zwar jetzt nicht wirklich etwas zur Story beigetragen, aber ich fand es echt toll zu erfahren, wie es zu allem kam. Vor allem, wie Splinter zu ihrem trautem Heim kam. So eine verlassene Ubahn Station ist n bisschen schwer zu finden denke ich mal xD. Ich fand es so süß, wie Splinter die kleinen beschützt hat und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Raph so zu seinem Riss im Panzer kam. Sicherlich musste Splinter immer daran denken, wenn er hinsah und gab sich immer die Schuld dafür :(. Die Zitate sind echt schön. Ich mag sowas einfach, die passen gut zu den Ninja Turtles. Die lassen so ein Gefühl erwecken, das man schwer beschreiben kann. Leichte Trauer wegen Splinter, aber auch so ein nettes Gefühl, zu dem ich keinen Namen finde. Ich habe letztens übrigens auf Amazon endlich den zweiten Band der IDW Comics kaufen können! Den gabs auch einmal kurz bei Rebuy, aber da war ich in der Schule und konnte ihn nicht kaufen, dann war er schon weg. Aber dann gabs den endlich auf Amazon! Ich bin so happy!!! Dir noch eine wunderbare Woche! für mich ist es die letzte Ferienwoche, da ich nächste Woche noch Praktikum habe. Ich hasse es, wenn die Ferien vorbei sind. Da merke ich immer, wie ich erbärmlich ich bin, weil ich nichts von dem erreicht hab, was ich wollte :(. Anna xD